


you take so long (now let me love you)

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 10g angst i swear, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, but it's yjun this time, quite wordy, we love both dominant jangyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: basically a one night stand jangyoon au supply for anyone who needs
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	you take so long (now let me love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! uhm it's my first time writing this and i'm too embarrassed to even look back so please spare me if this is poorly proofread and it looks repetitive at some part ;;;; I write this as a dare with my friend and the idea chooses to jump out at this moment. I like 419 au with feelings involved so much so this one might be a littleeee wordy so uhm idk who will enjoy this but have fun!

The sky is pit black and the streets are bright with incandescent lights from neon plates when Sungyoon takes a deep breath before stepping into the club ahead. His face, though clouded with tiredness, is adorned by the dancing lights of the neon plates of the club. Shutting close the thick door behind, Sungyoon languidly makes for the counter where he orders an iced vodka. It should be safe to drink Vodka since tomorrow is Sunday, but Sungyoon does not want to start such a sunny day with a hangover. He fumbles with his fingers, face laced with complex emotions when a hand slides to his vision with his ordered beverage. At first Sungyoon thought it was a girl's hand as it looked soft and fair even in the dim light of the club. It was not until the hand started tapping on the glass Sungyoon was pulled out of his wandering mind. It was a sight of an amiable man that he looked up to observe.

"Your order, sir Choi."

His voice is hoarse and for unknown reasons Sungyoon finds his stomach burns at that timbre dances in his earlobes.

Sungyoon gathers himself, sits up and reaches out for the melting beverage before muttering a _Thank you_. That earns a slight curve on the other's lips. The stranger then looks back at the counter and says.

"I am not the barista."

Of course Sungyoon knows this. His mnemonic sense kicked its way in when he stood at the counter ordering his spirits. Out of the 3 boys there, there was no one as strikingly handsome as this man in front of him now. Reminding the hitching breath this man let out when he looked into his eyes, Sungyoon smiles arrogantly.

"I know."

The conversation dies down when the other man scrutinizes him with amusement blatant on his smirk.

"Don't you wonder what that's for, sir Choi?"

Sungyoon gulps down the forgotten drink and places it elegantly on the glass counter beneath.

"I believe we share the same thought."

The man laughs out, his sound resonates.

"What makes you so confident, sir Choi?"

"My acumen as a policeman. And not being notified what your name is is triggering me." He should not report his occupation, but somehow tonight, in front of this person, he has the urge to open up.

"Lee. 27 years old. A song writer. Nice to meet you, sir Choi"

The man smiles again in amusement and reaches his beautiful hand out for a friendly handshake

Sungyoon reaches out too, only to be pulled forward by that soft hand into the man's left shoulder. A faint breath mingles in his sideburn and sensitive earlobe.

"Say, when were you born, sir Choi?"

Sungyoon fixes his standing posture before leaning into the pierced earlobe.

"31st of July. You?"

He whispers sexily into the other's ears, which nearly sends him backpedalling, then stands upright as if no indecent things have happened between them.

The man looks perplexed for some moments as the joking expression is replaced by a contemplative one. His eyes seem blurry and for a fleeting second Sungyoon thought he had just bullied him although he clearly did not. Sungyoon can only do the thing he thinks is suitable at the moment- he draws his hand to wipe away a tear formed on the edge of the beautiful eyes only to find it may just be a fleeting imagination. His hand is grabbed even before it draws back. The thick palm circling his is incredibly hot, but it is nowhere near as hot the the stare the man is giving him. There are lust, sadness and even madness etched in those mesmerizing starlit eyes. And Sungyoon knows his eyes are no different.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dented beer cans are all over the carpet when Sungyoon lies over the armchair in a moderate hotel room they both rented. He looks at the faint moving figure in the bathroom's glass door then at an angry patch of red on his arm and laughs to himself. It will cost him a morning tortured by headache, but it is worthy, in his opinion.

Lee- Jangjun as the man revealed a while ago- steps out to the man lying carelessly on the armchair while tens of beer cans tattering the dirty carpet. He frowns at that sly smile the other man wears and recalls the childish fight he fell trap to just now.

They reached the hotel with a pack of beer- they are affordable and taste better- and downed them in casual talks. As the feelings kicked in, an incident happened when they both fought for the top position. In a moment of miscalculating the small shaped man, Jangjun proposed armwrestling to sort out who would be the top. Who would have thought that man was not what we thought he was. He defeated Jangjun in two sets and is now happily lying there. Jangjun frowns recalling that embarrassing moment then proceeds to kick Sungyoon's shin.

"I shall invite sir Choi to shower his body once because you stink so much I don't think I can get it up."

Sungyoon laughs, and moves to the bathroom when Jangjun grumpily collects the cans and sets the crime scene back to normal again.

When Sungyoon exits the bathroom,ruffling his wet hair, Jangjun is sitting on the bed typing something down his phone. He uses his two thumb fingers to carefully note down words in his head. Maybe he is in the mood for composing something. Sungyoon shrugs his shoulder, still rufflying his wet locks. It is not his business.

When Jangjun lowers the phone, he barely lets down a relief sign when a hot breath hits his nape that has him flinching hard.

"Done?"

"I guess. You, t-?!"

Before Jangjun softly mutters a too, Sungyoon pins him down the soft bed, fingers caressing the pulse thumping crazily on the fragile wrists.

The body above permeates a manly strength although he uses a cheaply scented soap the hotel offers. The man beneath catches a sniff, then peels his trapped hands to open the loose bathrobe of the other man. Sungyoon smirks, and reaches out to pull the other's one too. When they both get their upper body freed of clothes, they both trace their fingers to explore the sweet looking patch of skin exposed. No one is particularly dominant. They both just relish in finally feeling each other, feeling their fragmented souls mending as the warmth from their travelling fingertips shoots straight to their paralyzed brain. Jangjun shakily exhales when Sungyoon leans down to draw his nipples with his flexible tongues. He tugs at the policeman's wide back in hope the man can get rougher, and the thought of an angry bruise will be on his back tomorrow satisfies him. The suck is indeed rougher as Jangjun moans out incoherent words. The mood is thick with debauchery and lustful pants. Unable to take it anymore, Jangjun palms Sungyoon's chest with his warm thick hands to draw him away from his throbbing nipples. He pants and places a tube of lube between them.

"I'm hard."

Sungyoon can tell that he is, too, but that moment his mind went haywire and he wanted nothing but to play with the delicious nipple in his mouth until it swelled and the man beneath him shouted out in pain. The satisfaction is unprecedented, which both scares him and ignites his thirst. He wants this man. He wants him to pant beneath him, to cry his sorrow out of that beautiful eyes, to forget the whoever damned bloke ex that was born on the same day as him, to only look at him and beg him and him only for a deep thrust.

Sungyoon takes out an adequate amount then spreads it carefully on his fingers. Jangjun who is lying flat on the mattress observes in both apprehension and excitement as the slender middle finger slides cautiously into his awaiting hole. Although he has prepared both physically and mentally in the bath, the moment it passes through the outer rim to trespass the warm passage, he still quivers. The deeper the foreign object strides, the tighter his grasp on the mattress is. Sungyoon may notice this- he always notices unusual things- because the next moment he lies down to nip on the nipples again to distract him. Jangjun is too immersed in the wet cave that sucks his tits to notice that the cave beneath him now has two, then three fingers stride their way in. He is startled, though, when they form a scissor and rub randomly on the clenching wall. It does not feel so good, but Jangjun is appreciative of the policeman for giving such a careful foreplay.

Jangjun grumpily slides the condom into Sungyoon's equally hard member. Their bathrobe is still loosely worn on their shoulder- the weather is chilly and they are not sure performing such an intense action as sex while not wearing anything can be safe for their body. Sungyoon amusedly looks at Jangjun's protrusive lips when he mumbles something, probably unhappy that Sungyoon's is bigger than he thought. The jet black locks invite his finger to take a walk through them, and Sungyoon is glad to comply. It is moments later when both parties realize this action stray far from "We are one night stands" zone that Sungyoon dishearteningly lowers his hand and Jangjun exhales to lie on his stomach.

Although the milky black facing him now is a delicious sight, Sungyoon finds himself ungratified that they cannot see each other. Unable to see his face, what Jangjun is thinking is hidden among thick fog. It irks him thinking that he may event think about that stupid bloke leaving him ages ago, imagining him as that man, thrusting his way in to fill up his broken heart. Sungyoon feels his stomach coil, because he is no replacement for anyone.

Jangjun is in deep thoughts when a strong bicep launches at his neck and rolls him over his back. He opens his closed eyes to see a fire burned in the other's obs.

"Why? This position won't be too convenient." And it's embarrassing too

"Call my name" Sungyoon heaves. His hands caress the curve of Jangjun's lips in a surprisingly soft manner.

"Choi Sungyoon. Sir Choi, give me."

Jangjun shamelessly moans when he blurts out the name of the policeman, knowing it can drive the man above crazy.

"I should have known you are this lewd when we met hours ago" His heart is beating crazily, and Sungyoon conceals it in one swift moment- he thrusts in Jangjun.

Although they both prepared, Sungyoon's own can not slide in smoothly as his fingers. Jangjun heaves heavily as the angry thing violently struggles to pass the rim, into his undiscovered passage.

Sungyoon touches the sweating forehead to place a light peck on it in hope it can alleviate the tensed feelings of its owner. The kiss, however light it may be, sends chills down Jangjun's heart. His brain is again paralyzed by the unsurmountable warmth this man radiates this whole night. He unconsciously relaxes his muscle and inches upward for another kiss. Availing himself of the chance, Sungyoon dives into the passage in one swift moment then leans down to place another kiss on Jangjun's forehead as a reward.

Once he is in, everything is smoother. Sungyoon lifts Jangjun's leg on his shoulder, while the other is loosely hung around his muscular waist. He then picks up a pace, and starts plunging angrily in and out. At first Jangjun cannot let Sungyoon in too deep- it fucking hurts for a first timer as him. But then the swiftness does not make the pain linger, and gradually pain dissipates into estatics. Every thrust inside is a bit deeper than before, and both moan out in satisfaction when the wall clamps even tighter around the uncharastically big member.

"Like it?" Sungyoon asks as his hand makes for the forgotten member of Jangjun.

"S-sir Choi is gr-great." Jangjun breathlessly replies. The sensation at both places has his mind hazy with emptiness. He glances up the man through his teary eyes. The blinding blonde locks he used to love so much slowly fades away. The delicate face and smiling foxy eyes of that person also steadily overlap their features with the manly face of Sungyoon. High nose, almond eyes with fiery obs, prominent cheekbone and cute little front teeth resembling those of a rabbit. His huffs come out as music to Jangjun’s ears, and he is sure that is the most melodic timbre he has ever heard. He exhales shakily and moans louder, shutting his eyes close to let his other senses imbued with this man’s scents, strengths and wordless confessions.

“D-deeper.” _Salvage me, penetrate me, sabotage my soul._

Sungyoon hisses at the needy plea, as if he is a God’s fervent believer who is profusely pleading for a heavenly afterlife. He draws three forths of his member out, then suddenly violents slaps back in. The action convulses the man below’s body hard as his head nearly hits the nightstand if not for the policeman's wide hand. Jangjun cries away all the misty tears as he feels the thing inside him teasingly bordering his prostate.

“D-don’t teas-se me!” Jangjun trembles, moving his lower half in order to detect that position again. Sungyoon smirks, seeing him squirming under every of his thrust. That pair of eyes is looking at him and only him.

“Who am I?” A beast inside his stomach still screams, and Sungyoon gruntles.

“Choi Sungyoon! Sir Choi! Please!” Jangjun does not understand, though. Although Sungyoon’s name is nice, but is there any need in repeating it? Does this man have a kink or what?

Sungyoon slowly lowers his face until his shadow can be seen in the clear starlit obs, then an urge to kiss them roars his ears deaf.

As he calculates his way into Jangjun’s prostate, a feathery kiss falls.

Jangjun finds out that, although Sungyoon’s lower half is absolutely a beast, his upper body is so tender in every touch, as if he is afraid he can break him. The warmth still lingers on every of his eyelashes, making them quiver and flutter uncontrollably. Fieriness that has been foreign to his heart for a long time inflates and rejuvenates some unknown deceased corner in his left chest. Is it a sex-addled thought, Jangjun wonders, that he wants to love and to be loved, again. He is unsure, so he sits up, halting the man’s action to land a forceful kiss on the peachy lips. After a moment of confusion, Sungyoon opens his mouth to let the other in, while also trespassing his territory to taste the very scent of him. 

Sungyoon remembers reading a post online about how kisses taste like. Some said it’s bland, some said it’s gross, some said it’s sweet. And the topic wraps up in the conclusion that if you know you love the person you are kissing, then the sweetness is in both your cavern and your heart. Although Sungyoon kisses many people and occasionally tastes sweetness, the sweetness he is feeling is like honey that appeals to his every taste receptors. Their tongues fight for dominance in an unrivalled battle. Their saliva trickles down their attached chins, but they heed no care but the deliciously sweet scent mixed with the cheap beer they drank madly hours ago. It is when Jangjun tickles Sungyoon’s side when he wins the dominance. He rolls over to reverse their positions.

“So energetic, I see” Sungyoon breaks the kiss to moan when Jangjun snaps his hip down his excitedly standing member.

“Isn’t this because you are so slow?” Jangjun grunts when his downward movement collides with Sungyoon’s excited thrust-up.

“I don’t now Jangjuni is such a needy man.” Sungyoon playfully quirks his eyebrows and smirks when the wall clenches even tighter.

“So? Your man has never called you Jangjuni?” Sungyoon rises up and lays Jangjun down on the white messy mattress again before plunging in and out with profuse pace. They are both nearing it.

“H-he calls me h-hyung w-wait d-don’t” Jangjun chokes out a meaningless cry when Sungyoon touches his member and strokes it gently unlike the beast beneath.

Once catered for, his member is pushed to limit and Jangjun hides his moans inside Sungyoon’s shoulder blades before coming.

Once he’s done, he lies flatly on the mattress, his body deprived of strength, left for Sungyoon to roam, too high in his orgasm after a long time to heed any thoughts.

Sungyoon, feeling the clenching wall around his throbbing own, lets out a grumpy grunt then rides out orgasm too.

They spend one wordless minute collecting themselves after the climax. Jangjun closes his eyes, his chest rising up and down in short breaths while Sungyoon stares intensely down his face. After their heartbeats even out, Sungyoon pulls out. The wall, although brutally abused, still clenches on it tightly as if hesitant to part. Jangjun watches as Sungyoon takes out the sperm laden condom and throws it carelessly to the trash bin nearby. He whistles.

“You must have done without sex for a long time with that much.” As if the mess his sperms made between their bodies is not equal to that.

Sungyoon smiles.

“I have to, to please such a lewd body.”

The fact that they still do dirty talk after sex is unsettling to both, so they choose to let the topic die down.

The silence allows them to rearrange their messy thoughts about the crazy actions they have just made. Ringing by Jangjun’s ears is Sungyoon’s low pitched grunts, his sweet _‘Jangjuni’_ while his body is burnt in every place the other’s tend touches land. His ex’s soft moans, his soft _‘hyung’_ , his lisp when he talks- suddenly Jangjun cannot precisely recall how it rings in his ears. They fizzle out his brain as he feels something in his heart is forcibly retracted. _‘We should end it here, hyung.’_ and with that sweet _‘hyung’_ became both sweets and excruciating pains to him when he watched the figure vanishing into the unknown. Somewhere inside this ribcage is missing, and no matter how he devotes himself to writing songs, or how he seduces everyone born on the same day as him, at the dawn of the day, all Jangjun has to himself is the dreadful silence and numb emptiness.

But for this man. Instead of getting rid of every fingerprint that was left all over his body, Jangjun would rather lie here, bathing in the comforting warmness as if a pup nestles against him. Why is he so drawn to these Leos?

Sensing his stares, the man opens his eyes and leans over for a clearer view of him. He takes in a generous amount of breath before slithers his hands through the other’s slenders fingers. Jangjun looks weirdly at the finger lock, but he cannot question for fear of breaking this peaceful moment. In what universe do one night stands interlace their finger and stare cheesily into each other’s soul after a mindblowing sex? In his and Sungyoon’s universe, fuck it, Jangjun concludes when he comes for his adam’s apple only for an estacy to hit his abdoments when Sungyoon carefully redraw the prominent lines of muscle on them.

Although not many words are muttered this time, perhaps, as how close their body is, their heart inches a little closer toward its destined half.

.  
.  
.  
.

Jangjun wakes up when the annoying sunlights dance around the room, grooming it with a fresh look- a nice sight if not for the heat they are radiating now. Jangjun kicks away the duvet easily, which means he is the only one left on the bed. The piercing pain in both his lower half and head halts him sitting up. That beast dared to do this to me and flee once he’s finished? Jangjun settles himself between the pillows- they still smell like the man- and Jangjun hates how his nose voluntarily sniffs them- and chants Choi Sungyoon through gritted teeth. Is this how his partners felt back then when he fled? It hurts, and Jangjun wants to punch that wild rabbit so much for making him this pathetic. So Sungyoon steps into the room to the sight of the half naked man with misty eyes pouncing upon his pillow- he is sure that is his, because Jangjun’s one has saliva on it.

“Choi Sungyoon! Choi Sungyoon! If i meet you again-” He mumbles.

“Then what?” The migraine hovering his head suddenly gone, Sungyoon bemusedly approaches the clueless man on the bed.

“I don’t know you love my name that much,” Sungyoon laughs and places the breakfast he has just bought from the convenience store down the street.

Jangjun peers at the breakfast, then at Sungyoon again, feeling his cheeks heat up as realization hits him. Before Sungyoon can react, Jangjun jumps out of the duvet to dash for the bathroom.

“I-I have to take a morning bath! You can eat first!”

Sungyoon’s laugh is so loud it can be heard from the closed bathroom door.

After composing his expression, Jangjun walks out to eat his breakfast. He briefly looks at the vacant seat across. Sungyoon said he had to run a sudden errand, so he had to leave first. He did not leave any contacts or addresses though, saying Jangjun should wait for him. Jangjun stays squirmish on his seat, half wanting to leave to avoid embarrassment- they are still one night stands, what more can happen between them?- half yearns in silence to meet the man, to at least have his phone number. Another minute of self interrogating himself passes, and Jangjun signs when he collects himself before exiting the room filled with unforgettable memories. When he exits the hotel and takes in daylight’s crisp air, he looks aimlessly at the busy roads with busier people roaming in different directions. Where should he go when he feels so out of place right now?

However, before he walks away from this memorable place, two hands sneaking their way through his waist anchor his footsteps.

“You take so long.”

Amongst multifarious sounds on the noisy streets, Jangjun thinks he has found the music that fills up his hollow heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jangjunie was abandoned by Joochanie :c Although he has a B(ad) E(nding) with Joochan, he will have a B(ed) E(nding) tgt with his true 31st July destiny~ Thanks for reading till here <3


End file.
